Volume 7, Episode 24: Interstitial Interchange
by Seras0Victoria
Summary: Starts at the infamous "fireside chat" scene to reveal some insights into Fuu and Jin. Dovetails into the series' actual storyline and ending with some added thoughts, feelings gasp! , and dialogue to make up for too much left unsaid.  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

4/5/10*

Samurai Champloo: Volume 7

Episode 24: Interstitial Interchange (Part 1)

Sometimes, Fuu wondered if all Mugen amounted to was being an out and out thug. She quickly pushed it aside, knowing (hoping) it wasn't true. After all the time they had spent traveling together, she had certainly seen him act on the basest impulse of his depravity. But there were also those few moments that allowed a quick glimpse into his humanity. Most important was that he had some humanity left to glimpse, much to her relief. She wanted to hang onto those memories only and let the other disappointments be blown away like so much dander in the mid-day breeze; especially now, when there was little time left between them. She let out a sigh and looked at Jin whose usual stoic expression toward his warrior companion couldn't wholly veil the wonder…nor the smidgen of disgust. She almost chuckled but caught herself. She needed to focus…to really listen…to remember every word and the smoothness of their faces that was captured in the flickering of the campfire while they spoke.

"Okay, Jin, you go next. So…what were you doing before you met the two of us?" she prompted.

Jin turned his attention to Fuu. That steady, calm gaze often disarmed her. She never knew what he was thinking at any given moment. His tone of voice hardly wavered let alone his expression and the stillness belied the explosive power that was just under the surface but he was the master of it. The only thing she could be sure of was that Jin would likely be thinking the opposite of whatever Mugen was about to fire off. But tonight was something new. They'd never just sat around and talked about themselves or their past. It found ways to come back and find them, to be sure, sometimes with tragic results, but they were now actively making that connection of their own will. Jin took an almost imperceptible intake of air.

"I had been traveling a long time. I lost my parents while I was still a child and was left in the care of the Muju Shin kenjutsu dojo."

Jin's attention slid to the campfire, watching as the fire popped and snapped while it devoured the wood and cooked the fish. It brought the distant sound and memory of bokutos clacking together during practices to the forefront of his mind.

"However," Jin continued, "ever since I was a child, I did nothing but train in kenjutsu day in and day out. I had always been alone. And soon, none of the other children were a match for me. They all feared me, were jealous of me, and did their best to shun me."

Jin closed his eyes then and his mouth became set in a thin, grim line. This was as much information as Fuu and Mugen had ever heard about Jin from Jin himself. They weren't sure if he was going to continue talking or if that was all he was going to share, but neither interjected. They waited. The fire's crackle and the cricket's song seemed to be taking over where his words had trailed off. Jin heard the voice of his master, the man who had cared for him as a father would, and in the end, the man he had swiftly driven his katana blade through.

"Jin. Your eyes see too much. Your strength has no grounding. That means your strength is strength that exists for no one but yourself."

_For whom should that strength exist, if not for myself?_ He had often wondered after that night. He still did not know the answer. And his master was now dead and could not teach him more upon the matter.

Jin opened his eyes again, focusing on the dancing flames, unable to look directly upon his companions at that moment. They waited.

"Eventually, I was made to bear the shame of killing my master…and was driven from the dojo. I was on the road ever since that day, traveling in search of something. But even I had no idea what it was that I was searching for. It may be that I was simply…running away."

Mugen turned his gaze toward the fire knowing Jin would say no more. He knew Jin was a lot of things – a smug pain in the ass, for one – but a coward he was not. There weren't many men or women he considered his equal, or better, in skill and he never believed in his recent travels that he would meet one, let alone two such people. Sara was like no one he'd ever met and doubted he ever would again. The only reason he was still alive was because she'd held back. He'd be rotting as two separate pieces of Mugen filet if she hadn't pulled her killing blow. She'd still be alive as well. She wanted to die and he gave her what she desired, unwittingly. _What a waste of a great fighter…and a great bod, _he thought. Jin may not have been a match for her either but at least he survived her attack using his wits or whatever people wanted to call it. Mugen would have eaten it big time had Fuu not thrown herself over him at his first encounter, begging Sara for his life. Humiliating. Whatever. Only Fuu was stupid enough to want to save his hide.

So Sara was one. Mugen was quickly realizing that Jin was the other one – his equal…maybe even his better.

_Nah. _

But the guy knew how to use a sword, that was for sure. It wasn't anything like his own style but then again, maybe that's why Jin was able to counter him at every pass. He glanced at Fuu. She looked as if she wanted to ask Jin the same question that was forming in his own mind, now that he felt like giving a crap about it. Why the hell did Jin kill his own master? He didn't seem the type. It was the million-ryo question. Hell, even Jin seemed confused about it. But now was not the time.

Mugen turned to Fuu. "Now it's your turn."

"Mm," she replied with a nod and began to speak of her mother's brief life and how she had told Fuu that her father was actually alive.

Jin watched Fuu as she recounted the last moments of her mother's life and her promise to make sure her father would be on the receiving end of a good slugging for making her mother suffer. For making her suffer. Jin was trained daily since he was a child, in focus and in discipline. But Fuu had no formal training, no instruction, no master to guide her. She made a promise and she meant to keep it, no matter the obstacles. It is what made her throw her lot in with two complete strangers and travel such a great distance on the slim chance of finding a man who, until recently, had no name. Jin had noted her sense of duty before. It had almost gotten her killed on several occasions. It surprised him to find this quality, almost to a fault, in someone so young and without formal tutelage. He had been taught the meaning and honor in duty and he believed in it. But Fuu seemed instilled with it. Her mother would be proud, he thought. He hoped, in some way, her father would be as well.

As she spoke, the weight of her choices continued to press down on her. Mugen and Jin were the only family she'd had in some time. And by the light of day, she would have to say goodbye to the little sense of security that had been cultivating inside of her. They had been strangers…killers, even…but she trusted them with her life and with the promise she'd made to her mother. They, in their own way, rewarded her trust tenfold. She was alive and she had made it this far because of them. Only them. And they had faced death and so much pain along the way. And for what? For her?

The weight of it was crushing her, almost drilling her into the ground now. She had asked Jin to escort Sara and he almost lost his life because of her foolish gamble. He nearly died because of her ill-conceived presumption that he would stay whereas Mugen would bail. Why had she expected Jin to stay? She asked him to go with Sara and he respected her wishes. Of course he would. But it had hurt terribly even if she could bring herself to accept it. The moments when she couldn't find any sign of Jin were unbearable. Then Mugen. She had only just made it in time to stave Sara off. She was so confused. She didn't understand why they were fighting each other at the time. Why was Sara so determined to rip away the only two people that mattered to Fuu? Weren't they all friends?

No. They weren't all friends. She had thrown Jin to the wolves. In this case, a highly trained government assassin she-wolf. Mugen wasn't about to let her just walk away either and he paid dearly for it. For the first time he faced an opponent that was beyond him and that idea alone was almost too much to accept. The time to forfeit his life came swiftly after that but at least Fuu was there to stop it in time, which was the least she could do after she had failed Jin so miserably. Sure, she had saved them from being executed that fateful day they first met. At least she thought so. But how many times had she put them on the chopping block thereafter, all so she could do the big "shame on you" at her long-lost father; a man she wasn't even sure she'd ever find. It was all of a sudden so unfair. She had asked for too much. And it was going to stop.

"Thank you. Thank you both for coming all this way with me."

If Jin had ever heard resignation in someone's voice, this was it.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

4/6/10

Episode 24: Interstitial Interchange (Part 2)

He had always been a light sleeper. Growing up in a dojo, no one made a noise unless it was meant to be heard. So when the other students were caught not being careful enough to step soundlessly on the wooden floors in the hallway or on the tatami mats in his room as they tried to ambush him in his sleep, Jin made sure they would know to be more silent next time or not even try at all. He never tried to hurt any of his peers who lashed out at him but their bruises were easily explained the next day by way of overzealousness during katas. He didn't need to tattle and they didn't want to get caught. They healed, planned, and tried again. It was not all of the students, just a handful who could not understand why Jin was so favored. During the day, they barely looked at him. But some nights, they were all the more eager to get to him. They would soon learn. Their attempts to catch him unawares were few and far between so as to remain unpredictable and this made him ever vigilant. He became highly aware even as he dozed, hearing the slightest snap of twig from a distance away, the gentle rustling of leaves, the uneven breathing of the students next door. If he awoke, he just as easily was able to fall back asleep.

In a strange twist of Fate, he had his fellow students to thank for that night he woke a few seconds before a deadly katana blade came down and sliced his bedding into ribbons. After years of heightening his senses both day and night, he was more than ready for the attack. His own sword flashed out from its sheath knowing that this intruder was not playing around with a bokuto but a real blade sharp enough to cut into human flesh with only an ounce of pressure. This was serious. Dangerous. This foe was much faster than any of the students could dream of being but even then, his movements were slow compared to Jin's. Three advances later, his master was staggering backwards with Jin's sword stuck cleanly through his gut. The last words of encouragement Jin would ever hear from his master were uttered before he pulled the sword from his own dying body and bled out onto Jin's tatami floor.

Jin opened his eyes. He didn't wake up because of the dream. That was something he lived with daily. He woke due to noises coming from near the riverbed. He quickly looked over at Mugen who was sleeping soundly. Fuu's mat was empty. He raised his head to look toward the river and saw Fuu sitting there near the edge, her small form hunched over at the shoulders. Even in the low moonlight he could see her movements were familiar. It reminded him of when he found her at the bridge, the night before she had asked him to escort Sara to find her son.

Fuu didn't hear him approach or realize that he was standing just beside her, watching as she wiped her tears away with her sleeves. Whether or not his fellow students at the dojo learned how to be silent, he did.

"Is something the matter?" Jin asked, knowing very well something was.

Jin. How did he catch her at these moments? How did he know to ask when something was the matter only when there was a great deal the matter? She stood as naturally as she could and wiped away the remnants of her concerns from her face as if she were just brushing away a stray lash, still unable to look at him.

"No, it's nothing. Nothing," she said, sounding as nonchalant as possible. "I'm sorry if I woke you." Divert, divert.

"Fuu…"

"Hm?" she chirped and turned her face up to him, smiling. She rarely ever heard him say her name. It was almost a whisper, the way he said it in that quiet way of his. She didn't think she'd ever tire of hearing him talk but to hear her name spoken seemed like such an intimate thing because it was so rare. This thought was quickly tempered by the realization that she may never get the chance to hear it again after this night. She refused to let her countenance fall.

Jin's expression was unchanged, steady and even, all the while she beamed at him.

"Once you find the Sunflower Samurai, what do you intend to do after that?"

She let it fall. Turning her gaze back to the rolling river, she let out her breath. She hadn't realized she had been holding it, somehow trying to use it to bolster her wholly conjured demeanor. That didn't last too long.

"That's a good question. I really ought to give that some thought."

"If I should…if I should go my own way…" Jin began.

And there it was; Jin was making his exit strategy. She didn't want to hear him say it. If he didn't say it, then she didn't have to believe it was happening.

"You know, I really don't want to think about stuff like that. If you did, then Mugen would…" She was trying to hold on but it didn't matter. He didn't have to say it. It was happening already and she couldn't stop the landslide now. "When you leave, Mugen will have no reason to stay either. He'll take off, too. I'm surprised he hasn't left already." Her last shred of hope in staying together was quickly dismantled by the fact that she had no right to expect or ask either of them to stay obligated to her now that their journey was almost over. How selfish she was still, even after they risked their lives countless times on their way here. She couldn't help what she wanted but her guilt would not be abated either.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," she said and leaned in toward Jin. Her misery washed over her and the tears returned now that her will to keep them barely at bay had shattered like a glass case. He let her rest her head against his chest. He let her cry. There was little comfort to offer her. This point in their journey came upon them more quickly than he was prepared to accept. In the beginning, he knew he would leave as soon as Fuu reached her destination. There was no brokering that deal. He was still seeking something even if that which he sought continued to elude him. He was broken, and wandering alone was the best he could do to keep whatever was left of him intact. Sharing himself meant sharing his brokenness; scattering and spreading the pieces of his sin across the surface of other people instead of gathering them together into something cohesive, something manageable. If he kept to himself, he could salvage something. Thus far he had been strong enough to continue to live with what he had done. Keeping his strength within would give him the control he needed to make it through each day. But as their journey neared its end, there were days when he felt lighter, as if his burden lost some of its density.

Fuu and Mugen knew about his past long before he told them. They found out through another source but they didn't shun him or ask him to leave. Mugen may not have cared one way or another. That was just his way. And in some way that was comforting enough. Fuu, though she knew his master died by his hand, gave him the benefit of the doubt, going by what she knew of Jin now and not what he had done then. They never asked him why though he was sure they were curious. How could he tell them he killed his own master in self-defense? That Enshiro Mariya came at him in the night, nearly cutting Jin's head from his body, presuming he lay in bed asleep. His own master, acting as assassin. He wouldn't talk of his master that way, even if it somehow justified Jin's actions. He didn't believe it would so why would anyone else?

But here he came to it. He didn't want to leave. Not just yet. He had never kept any connections with anyone for much longer than a few days since he left the dojo. And even then they were for odd end jobs here and there to earn some money for food and lodgings. But Fuu and Mugen – he walked with them, ate with them, bunked with them, imperiled each other's lives and saved them. Willingly. Even though his master was with him every day since he lost his parents, this was different. He wasn't under someone's tutelage or obliged to stay for a wage. He was just allowed to be without being alone. He looked over at Mugen's sleeping form as Fuu cried against him. He gently clasped her tiny shoulder with his right hand and, after what seemed like an eternity, spoke to her in a low voice.

"Fuu, do you really think that ill of Mugen?"

She sniffled once, twice, then looked up into Jin's smooth face. She saw so much kindness there and also the sadness tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"No, I don't think ill of Mugen for being Mugen. I'm just…well…I'm just sad that it would be so easy for him to walk away. "

"If that were true, as you pointed out, he would already be gone."

"I suppose you're right."

Mugen was not used to having someone speak for him. He almost opened his mouth to spit out something along the lines of "get a room or shut up so I can sleep!" just to let them know he was awake and could hear everything, but he stopped himself. Fuu and Jin were both right. It should be easy for him to leave and yet, he was still there. He hadn't really thought about what lay in store and was surprised that they were already so close to their final destination. At this rate, he may as well walk Fuu right up to that smelly samurai and hand delivery her or whatever. What, did she think he was just going to all of a sudden peel off and just walk away from them on the road? Hmmph. He didn't suppose he could really blame her. Up until these two came along, he never tarried long with anything or anybody. Never felt the need. The longer he hung around people, they either wound up screwing him over or ended up dead. He'd survive as usual but he didn't need to like it. But the longer he hung around these fools, this sort of thing wound up happening more often than not: The little brat would worry about him and hoity-toity over there would have Mugen's back. Now Jin was doing it verbally. This wasn't what he was used to and he certainly didn't want to get used to it. He couldn't afford to. It wouldn't last. He was taken out of his reverie when Fuu started talking again.

"Jin?"

"Yes."

Fuu stepped back a few inches away from Jin so she could look fully upon his face.

"Was it easy for you to leave?"

"Hm?"

"With Sara."

"Ah."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

4/12/10

Episode 24: Interstitial Interchange (Part 3)

"Was it easy for you to leave?"

"Hm?"

"With Sara."

"Ah."

Jin slowly turned and squarely faced the river, closing his eyes. After a long, heavy pause, he finally spoke.

"Yes…and no."

Sometimes, Jin was so cautious that Fuu wanted to punch him. Mugen's frankness was hard to deal with but at least she rarely had to wonder what he was thinking since he spoke his mind without censure. Later on, she would have to decide what hurt more: the sharp edge of truth that cut into her many times over or the agony of trying to keep wisps of hope from evaporating with every word that was never said.

Fuu looked up at Jin's profile, the moonlight illuminating his pale skin. She watched as the night clouds projected moving shadows across his face and held her breath at his stillness, willing him to speak further. When he didn't, she turned to face the river also, standing only a few feet away from him yet feeling the tethers slowly slipping away. She let out a small, exasperated sigh. "It's been a long time and distance since we were at Hakone Checkpoint. You barely spoke three words to me that whole time and not much more since. It occurred to me then that you may not be particularly fond of me but, won't you, just this once, talk with me for a little while? It will be morning soon…"

Jin felt one side of his mouth turn up into a little smile, too faint for Fuu to see. She had expressed this in her diary; the notion of him not talking to her because perhaps he didn't like her. But he couldn't very well put her mind at ease without admitting that he and Mugen read the entirety of her personal entries. Even though she was preemptive enough in catching them without actually seeing them do it, it was something he and Mugen would keep to themselves. He found it difficult to comfort her without it seeming unnatural but she was giving him the opportunity now.

"Yes , it was easy to leave – because I knew at last that she would make her intentions fully known and I would be able to confront her openly. "

He had gone willingly, she thought to herself, knowing the risk that faced all of them if he didn't. When he returned to them, she had an entire evening to sit by his side as he recovered from that confrontation, letting it sink in just how much her choice might have cost him...and her.

"And no…?" Fuu pressed on.

"And no – because you asked me to go."

Fuu winced. Would he take this time to finally judge her for her the gamble she made in choosing him instead of Mugen to go with Sara? Would he condemn her at last as she had already condemned herself? She let her chin drop and closed her eyes; preparing herself to hear the words she already impaled herself on daily for her choice that day.

"I had no reason to deny you what you asked, "Jin continued. "I figured you must have felt your choice was justified. You seemed so troubled when I caught up with you on that bridge. But the moment you requested I go with Sara, you sounded so certain. I must admit, I was a little taken aback because I found myself wanting to ask you a question similar to the one Mugen had posed. He wanted to know why he couldn't go. I wanted to know…why I couldn't stay."

Fuu's eyes flew open but she dared not turn his way. Had she heard him right?

"But that thought came and went quickly, "Jin continued. "This separation I've had to make from others, it was always a little easier when it was my choice. So I was not prepared. Regardless, I had come to accept it as a part of life. So, when you asked me to leave, it was a somewhat familiar situation, one I would endure. I knew what lay before me and I wasn't going to shy away from it. Do not burden yourself so much because of the choice you made. It was obviously meant to be."

She hadn't known until tonight just how alone Jin had been. She didn't know his parents died when he was a child or that all he had ever known was training. And even in that environment surrounded by others his age, he was shunned, ostracized, for being nothing but exemplary and distinguished. Had she unwittingly done the same thing to him? Was his honor to be rewarded with expulsion, always? Even with these thoughts, she found it very comforting to know that he had not wanted to leave that day.

"She had asked me to choose one of you the day before we reached the town. Honestly, I don't remember much of anything after that. It was as if I was walking in a haze. I knew the day would come when our journey together would end but I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, you know? I wasn't ready and I didn't want to be. I couldn't let either one of you go. But then, you came after me. It seemed like you might have even cared a little," Fuu said with a small chuckle. "And that's when I made up my mind. I figured, if I had to let one of you go, I could choose the one who might actually want to stay. That's why I asked you, Jin. It had to be you. I was trying to give Sara what she needed but thought I'd be off the hook if you said 'no'. I guess I was just being selfish, huh?"

"You were doing your best to keep us together, "Jin said encouragingly. "Admittedly, Mugen and I haven't given you the greatest confidence to that end along the way but even I did not realize how right he was when he said we were destined to end up back together. I hope you know that, had you sent Mugen along with Sara, he would have eventually found his way back as well. I think even he would agree. And here we are. It will soon be morning and the new day may bring you to your Sunflower Samurai and our journey to an end at last. I am glad for you."

In the beginning of it all, Fuu couldn't wait to get to the Sunflower Samurai. She was driven and focused. And now, she saw dawn's light as a harbinger of change that she wished desperately to stave off. How precious these fleeting moments were to her. She never imagined that she would be standing with Jin, in the waning night, having the longest conversation she had ever had with him. Her heart swelled to know that, in looking back, he continued along on this journey because he wanted to and, if it were up to him, he'd go to the very end with her until she looked upon the face of her father.

But it wasn't up to him. She had gotten up in the night because she had finally come to a decision about them and about herself. And that decision broke her heart into a million pieces. If she had to say goodbye, she would do it on her own terms. Just imagining them as they knowingly walked away from her made her chest contract painfully. And Jin was right, it would be a little easier to choose when to say goodbye. This last leg she would do on her own. They had done everything they could for her, and beyond. Though she had gotten into a fair amount of trouble because of them, she knew she never would have made it this far without their help. How could she thank them properly for delivering her safely into fulfilling such a long awaited desire? Maybe show them how much she learned from them; that she would always carry them with her by being as fearless as Mugen and as disciplined as Jin, especially as she neared her goal. She didn't want to see their faces as she bade farewell because then she would have to stop herself from exploding into tears in front of them and she wasn't sure she could. That's not how she wanted them to remember her. She would be as brave they had been throughout their journey, even if she was just acting it. They deserved much more from her but it was the best she could offer.

Jin noted all the slight changes in Fuu's expression as her varied emotions played across her face. She never could hide them well, at least not from him. Her youth and sincerity were often at war with the drudgery the world had to offer and he found that refreshing. He was certain she would still exude that genuineness of spirit even at an old age. This was also why he noticed when she was anxious or distraught, though there didn't seem to be much he could do for her. At last, her countenance settled into one of grim determination even as her slight frame was shaking subtlely. He turned to face her and closed the distance between them. As he placed his hand on her shoulder once again, he was surprised at how much it concerned him to see her this way and increasingly wanted to comfort her, not knowing how.

"Fuu…"

"Jin…" she said at the same time, looking up at him as evenly as she could. "Thank you. Thank you for all that you've done. I'll never forget it. Please, let's get some sleep while we can and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Jin nodded at her and then looked towards the dying embers of their campfire. But somehow he knew that this would only be the start of his worries. Looking past her, his hand slid down her shoulder to her upper arm where he gently squeezed before letting go. To Fuu, the smallest gesture from Jin was as if the mountains moved and she knew she made the right decision. She could go happily now.

They both walked slowly back to their mats. Fuu felt much more at peace now than she did when she first got up. As she settled back down, she looked toward Mugen's sleeping form and whispered, "Thank you, Mugen," closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Jin and Mugen, however, were wide awake.

To Be Continued…

* * *

4/19/10 Note – Gah, this was hard to write! This took me a week whereas the previous two chapters took one night each. I guess I didn't organize my thoughts very well and it may come across that way here, too. Sorry if it comes across as scatterbrained. Will do better planning next time. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

5/1/10

Episode 24: Interstitial Interchange (Part 4)

The next morning, the walk into the bay town of *Kasuga was a somber one. All three had the previous evening's events in mind and had barely spoken more than a few words and rudimentary phrases to one another when they broke camp in the morning, which primarily consisted of Fuu proclaiming her intense hunger. By the time they had reached town and entered the first restaurant, Jin and Mugen were intent on appeasing their audibly empty stomachs as well.

As they were seated, waiting for the house special to be served, Fuu realized that this would be their last meal together. Her eyes became hot and the familiar lump caught in her throat. She clamped down and willed her emotions to stop surfacing any further. Whatever happened in the next few hours would be the last memories she could create with Jin and Mugen and she was determined to make them pleasant ones, rather than sully them with sadness. More than anything, she just wanted this last day to be as any other day. Then it wouldn't be remarkable for any reason and just be another meal they shared together in their travels as if they hadn't yet reached the end.

When the meal finally came, they were surprised to find the main entrée to be unfamiliar to them. Once the waiter explained how the thinly sliced meat was to be cooked and eaten, Fuu decided to lighten the mood by laying down some rules by which to eat this new dish. Of course, Mugen completely ignored her, as she knew he would, and even Jin proceeded to enjoy the food without so much as a pause or adherence to her newly announced eating regulations. She bickered with Mugen, he and Jin resumed their duel on a smaller level over the pot using chopsticks instead of swords, and Fuu was elated.

With at least their stomachs satisfied, they slowly walked towards the ferry that the waiter had advised them to take. And with each step forward, Fuu told herself that she was beginning a journey, not ending one. She would find her father, say all the things she had ever hoped to say, and then begin her life anew—for the first time not carrying an obligation she had owned ever since she could remember. Jin and Mugen would be free to live their lives, go wherever they pleased, without her getting in the way. She knew this was the way it should be; that she needed to be on her own and allow herself to grow up and bloom under this new sun. And as wonderful and ideal as that was, if she didn't act soon, she could very easily keep her mouth shut and just let Jin and Mugen climb onto the ferry along with her.

"There! There's a boat!" she said, as they approached the small dock.

Ikitsuki Island was shimmering in the distance, beckoning her like a treasure at long last found.

While the guys had broke camp that morning, Fuu had taken some time to write a short note after she had excused herself briefly to freshen up. Having wrapped the note around a small, smooth pebble found near the riverbed, she slipped the note into her money purse. At the time, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to execute her little farewell but being certain that the only person getting a ferry ride to Ikitsuki Island that day would be her, she knew what had to be done.

"Oh! I forgot to buy souvenirs!" she cried as she turned to Jin and Mugen, who were following closely behind her.

"What?!" Mugen uttered in disbelief.

"Souvenirs?" asked Jin evenly, his eyes steadily on Fuu.

"Will you two go buy some for me?" she asked as she shoved her money purse into Mugen's face.

"Now look…" started Mugen.

"Don't worry, the money's all in there. Stop complaining and just do me a favor, okay? I'll take care of the negotiations for our boat fare in the meantime."

With that, she turned them promptly around and pushed them back towards the town proper, all nonchalance. Mugen went reluctantly, just barely able to shake off the notion of being an errand boy for anybody. Jin went reluctantly, knowing that when they returned, she'd be gone. As much as he wanted to accompany her to the very end, she had tormented herself all night to come to this decision and he would not demean it by protesting now. With his head slightly bowed, he walked slowly and quietly, absentmindedly taking the money purse when Mugen abruptly foisted it over to him. The further Jin walked away, the more he wanted to look back with the smallest hope of seeing her actually standing there arguing with the ferryman for a better fare for all three of them. His rational mind battled for dominance and eventually won. No, if he were to turn around now, he would only see her stepping into the ferry. As he and Mugen were about to round the corner back toward the shops, his rational mind lost its grip for a crucial moment and he stole a sidelong glance back to ferry landing. What he saw made him stop in his tracks and lift his head.

Fuu was watching him and Mugen as they walked away, her hands folded together respectfully. Just with that side glance, his eyes saw too much: her chestnut hair rising and falling with the sea breeze, the slight curve of her sad and pretty smile, her eyes brimming with fondness as well as regret. At that moment, he realized that she had matured much in the short time they had traveled together. For all of her suffering and loneliness before they had met, the struggles and loss she endured during their journey only added to her strength. It culminated in this moment where she could let go…for her and for them. Unlike himself, she had a duty to fulfill and a clear direction to follow and he could not help but admire her determination towards that end. He would, for the second time, have to let a spirited woman cross the waters without him.

**Mugen had already turned the corner but when Jin stopped for a moment and then fully turned his face to her, she focused on him. He knew. Of course he would.

_Please, Jin. Please don't make this harder than it already is_, she thought to herself. More than anything, she wished she were back at the riverbank the night before, leaning her weary head on his chest, drawing comfort from him. She could still feel his resonating voice as he spoke while she pressed against him. It is what made her decision concrete; her realization that she relied on Jin and Mugen too much. So much so that she felt impotent in her own life. How could she look at her father in the face and confront him with any confidence when she couldn't even make the last few miles on her own? Especially as she was able to lean so much on Jin that night, the strength he was sharing so heady, she knew she could become lost in his calm, in him. It was only near the end that she was able to recount the times he had been there for her in his quiet way, whether it was chasing after her when she was troubled or making sure to stop and rest when she was falling behind. Even though he must have wanted to go with that Kohana lady so very badly, he returned to her and kept his promise. But he didn't have to sacrifice anything for her anymore, she had decided.

When Jin stopped in his tracks and turned his face toward her, Fuu's expression changed. Her eyes locked with his and they pleaded with him as clear as any words would convey. She was asking him to go on…move on. And for her courage and resolve, he could not deny her. He gave her what little he could now: His lips barely pressed into a small smile, he kept his eyes steadily on hers as he bowed his head slightly. In that one small, almost imperceptible gesture, he showed acceptance as well as his regard for her. With that, he turned to follow Mugen and disappeared behind the row of shops, out of her sight.

Fuu didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she let out a long exhale. She closed her eyes, unclasped her hands and silently thanked Jin for seeing far enough ahead and Mugen for living in the moment; both freeing her, in their own way, to see her decision all the way through.

Turning around at last to the ferry dock, she was surprised to see a man in plain garb standing there, looking out toward Ikitsuki Island. A small white butterfly entered her field of sight and alighted onto his shoulder, almost as if from a vision. She felt compelled to address the stranger but he turned to her first.

"Is there something the matter?" asked the gentleman.

To Be Continued in Episode 25…

*Town of Kasuga on Hirado Island and Tachiura on Ikitsuki Island rationalization: This is a total assumption on my part but, going by the series, you are apparently able to see Ikitsuki Island from the ferry point where Fuu sends the boys off to buy her souvenir castella cakes. So, I chose whatever the shortest points were between Ikitsuki and Hirado by just purely eyeballing a map of both islands. The two areas where it seems feasible that both points may be visible to each other are Tachiura on Ikitsuki and Kasuga on Hirado. I know Tachiura existed during the hidden Christian ordeal but not sure about Kasuga. The Ikitsuki-Ohashi Toll Road/Bridge that connects Ikitsuki and Hirado Islands is about 1,312 feet long from end to end (about 0.25 miles). However, about 40% of the Hirado side toll road stands further inland connecting at the highway so am guesstimating the actual distance of the bridge, shore to shore, may be about 787 feet (60% of 1,312 feet) which is about 0.15 miles. Not too long a distance for Jin to haul his smexy (but wounded) self onto another ferry and getting to the island in the time allotted. Seems Kariya took the ferry that returned from dropping Fuu off originally (had two ferrymen). Seemed like Mugen's ferry was carrying supplies and only had one ferryman so maybe they had to get another one going to replace Mugen's capsized ferry (thanks a lot, Denkibou) so maybe Jin got on that one. Unnecessary ferry availability analysis but it had always bugged me so, yeah.

**Re: Mugen – Okay, sorry, I didn't write anything introspective about/for Mugen, I just left him doing what he did in the series. Though this story is more Fuu/Jin oriented, I still wanted to try and be fair to Mugen also (he deserves as much) but I just couldn't do it here without interrupting whatever was going on between Jin and Fuu. Sorry, folks. I'll try to be better about being chickenpoop about him.


	5. Chapter 5

5/10/10

Episode 25: Interstitial Interchange (Part 5)

"We just need to buy any one of them, right?" asked Mugen as Jin caught up with him inside. Mugen had walked into the cake shop and noticed there were several different types of the same cake from which to choose; it was already giving him a headache. Jin slowed to a halt next to Mugen and eyed the prices. Squatting to look at the bottom row of cakes in the bin, Mugen gave Jin a sidelong glance, noting how long it had taken him to catch up to him inside the shop.

"Yes, but these are rather expensive," replied Jin after a quick perusal. The proprietor of the shop looked at them from across the counter, wondering if they had any real intention of buying anything. The one in the red shirt looked rather shifty to her. She waited patiently.

"How much is in her purse," asked Mugen.

As Jin reached into the purse, he felt and counted several coins and then stopped when he came across an oddly shaped object. He pulled it out. "Hn."

"What's that?" inquired Mugen, craning his neck up to see what it was that Jin had "Hn'ed" about.

Jin immediately began unfolding the tiny object he knew was a note from Fuu, folded a multitude of times. It would be like her not to let them go without parting words, Jin thought, amusedly. But he was glad of it. This way, they had not truly said goodbye yet; she had not finished talking with them. He was anxious to read her words but he was careful in unfolding the delicate paper, not wanting to rush this last connection with her. He turned and started walking outside as he continued slowly unfolding.

"Hey! Where do ya think you're goin'?" Mugen looked after Jin for a few moments before following him outside. It was as if he was in a trance the way he walked away looking intently at whatever he had found in the purse. He was unfolding something. A note? Outside of the bakery, Mugen halted next to Jin who was holding a fully opened letter. He'd had quite enough now with whatever was going on right under his nose. First the quiet conversation last night near the river, then whatever it was that kept Jin behind a few moments ago, and now this. Something was brewing and he didn't like it. Usually he didn't care about things as long as it didn't involve him directly; even then, he didn't really give a crap. But this one didn't sit right with him.

Jin was staring at the letter, not saying a word.

"What's the deal?" asked Mugen, prompting him to either read the letter or hand it over.

"It's Fuu," Jin said flatly.

_Tell me something I don't know,_ thought Mugen. Then Jin started to read…

_It would have been too hard to say goodbye, so I'm going by myself…_

"Huh?" grunted Mugen, looking at Jin's face for his reaction. _Of all the things, that dumb broad…_

Jin continued reading…

_I really enjoyed the talk we had around the campfire last night. I thought to myself, "I wish that this could go on forever." But then I got scared all of a sudden. If something happened and we were split up, then what would I do? Maybe I'd been relying on you guys too much this whole time. Would I be able to make it on my own, once this journey ended and I was on my own? I gave that a lot of thought. And that's why I'm going by myself. And one last thing…I know you said you'd put off your duel until this journey ended but I don't want you two to kill each other. The souvenir castella cakes are a farewell gift from me. Please eat these and enjoy them while reconsidering your plan. Bye, I hope we will meet again someday._

As Jin was reading the note aloud, he heard the words as if Fuu were reading it herself and her feather-light voice brushed against his mind and then finally echoed away into nothingness. He closed his eyes, folded the note neatly into fourths and tucked it carefully into his haori. Was their journey really over if she was still making requests of them? Was he against the idea of reconsidering his duel with Mugen for her sake? Was he against the notion of meeting up again? With these questions in mind, he turned around and went back inside the bakery. He could feel Mugen following closely behind him.

"You knew she was gonna do this, didn't ya?" Mugen snorted as he stopped and leaned against the doorframe of the bakery, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hn," said Jin, barely audibly, as he picked out three pieces of the regular flavor castella cake. Three. Just in case.

"Look, I don't know who you think you're talking to but that shit don't fly with me. You think I'm stupid or somethin'?" demanded Mugen.

"No. I don't think that at all," replied Jin as he walked by Mugen on his way out, "I haven't for a while."

Mugen chased after him and, though he walked beside Jin, he made sure to get up in his face as much as he could. Nothing would give him more pleasure right now than to wipe that smug, meditative look off his face. "What's that supposed to mean, Poindexter? And what did I tell ya about turning your back to me, huh? Don't go try and change the subject either!"

Watching Mugen and Jin walk down the street was a study in juxtaposition. Jin; all minimal effort, practically gliding down the path with his eyes closed and arms tucked inside his flowing sleeves. Mugen; bobbing and weaving wildly, every gesture too imposing and close for comfort.

"What was that whole thing about last night, huh?" demanded Mugen, and off of Jin's slight twitch, "Yeah, I was awake, buddy. I didn't hear everything but I heard enough. You two decide to chat behind my back some more before you finally coming in to the cake shop just now? Have your last inside joke? Why didn't you try to stop her? You know this is a stupid mistake, right? She shouldn't go alone. Don't you think she's gonna need us to bail her out yet again? Are you going to answer me or am I gonna have to make you?"

"And which question is it that you want me to answer exactly? I've lost track."

"Oh ho, the smart ass is comin' out to play. All of them. Answer all of them. Or you think I don't deserve to know?"

"It isn't that. I don't want to speak on her behalf."

"Who the hell asked you to? Speak on your own."

"She had already made her decision last night. You heard her in her letter. She feels useless and doesn't want to continue feeling that way. She wants to do something on her own and who am I to stop her? Or you, for that matter."

"We're supposed to protect her, right? Or was this whole thing just a joke? Idiot can't walk down the street without getting snatched or taken advantage of and you think letting her go onto an island on her own to find some guy she doesn't even know is alive is going to work out all nice and pretty?"

"We have taken her as far as she is willing for us to go. For her young age, she has a remarkable sense of duty and responsibility and, as you know, stubbornness. Whether I was willing or no, do you think this could have turned out any other way? And would you dishonor her wishes now, after all this time?"

"You're talking to the wrong guy about duty and honor. Means nothing to me."

"If that were so, you wouldn't be here berating me for letting her go."

Mugen couldn't quite wrap his head around the notion and he didn't particularly want to sift through that sort of logic right now. Right now he was indignant and he liked it that way."Whatever…"

"I don't know why I have to convince you as well as Fuu."

"Convince her of what?"

"That you care."

"What? And what about you, pal? You're the one who's always talking about duty and honor. You're the one she runs behind when things get hairy. You just gonna give her up that easy?"

Jin noted that Mugen didn't really bother denying it. "I may talk about honor and duty because they are familiar concepts taught to me at a young age but Fuu lives it. She understands it. If I had her convictions, nothing would stop me either." Jin's eyes snapped open and he quickly tucked that last thought away. He did not want to think about his own futile search at this time_. A warrior with no convictions…with nothing to fight for…sishio…_

Jin let the dying plea fall to the ground like shaken off leaves. "I was delayed back at the bakery because I wanted her to know that I understood. She needed to know that we were okay with it."

"Do I ***look* **okay with it?"

"No."

"You're not okay with it either, you know. You're not fooling anybody."

"I never said I was. Merely that I understand it."

"So you care."

"That is why I let her go."

"…"

Mugen stopped and watched Jin continue to walk toward the dock. He knew Jin's eyes were set upon the island in the distance and he focused on it, too, as if they could somehow see to it that Fuu completed her journey from where they were. Once they had both reached the dock, as they expected, she was long gone. The only sound was of the water lapping onto the breach and the cry of seagulls carried in the breeze. Jin opened the wrapped castella cakes as Mugen squatted down next to him. Taking a slice, he offered the bundle to Mugen who also took one. They didn't say another word; they just slowly partook of Fuu's farewell gift with solemnity, chewing every bite as many times as they could, lingering on. Looking upon Ikitsuki Island, they began to think about Fuu's last wish for them. They were lost in that thought as they gave up their companion to the island in hopes that she truly was safe in its isolated bosom.

Jin heard the footsteps.

"Only hope can give rise to the emotion we call despair," said the stranger.


End file.
